


Bruce in the Buff

by Keincaled



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keincaled/pseuds/Keincaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Avengers have seen Bruce naked, except for Tony.  Tony is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce in the Buff

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a_fic_a on LJ as part of the starkbanner holiday exchange. I loved writing this prompt. Also, fluff ahoy!

1\. Natasha  
Natasha was the first one to see little Bruce. Tony would later explain the situation to Pepper as: "Mad scientist, yadda yadda death bots, yadda yadda Hulk smash death bots, yadda yadda." Tasha actually found him just outside the city limits, curled up in front of what had very recently been a gas station. Technically it still was a gas station, it was just a gas station with a few extra holes and a new Hulk-shaped skylight. Bruce had come back to himself sprawled out in between a gas pump and a minivan full of Red Hats on their way to Atlantic City, with Tasha standing at his feet.

When the minivan dropped them off in front of Stark Tower an hour later, a dirty and dazed Bruce was wrapped in a knitted afghan and holding a tin of homemade cookies and the phone numbers of three granddaughters and one grandson.

The van was pulling away when Tony arrived on the scene and Bruce was leaning on a bemused Tasha.

"One of them pinched my ass," he grumbled.

"At least you got cookies," Tasha smiled.

Tony sighed, but had JARVIS pull the license plate number on the minivan and had Pepper make sure the women had a suite, tickets to a show, and lots of slot machine money.

2\. Thor  
Thor got an eyeful in the gym. Well, the sauna attached to the gym. The Norse god loved working out almost as much as he loved Pop Tarts, which was good, because the last thing Tony wanted to do was sign a god up for The Biggest Loser. Bruce went to the gym at least three times a week - more if he was feeling particularly Hulk-y. 

"He didn't know what the sauna was at first, but I guess they have something similar on Asgard," Bruce explained to Tony while the billionaire willed the knot on the towel slung around the scientist's waist to let go.

"Indeed, Man of Iron, but your sauna is quite pleasant." Thor, whose modesty was nonexistent, gave Tony full view of his hammer. "Shall we to the baths, doctor?"

Tony saw his chance, and before Bruce could answer Thor, Tony had faked a coughing fit and sloshed the contents of his Dunkin' Donuts cup all over his Prada suit. Thor whacked him on the back, which, okay, nearly made Tony cough up his back teeth and his spine, but at least he'd managed to go from clean to dirty in six seconds flat.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Bruce's brown eyes were concerned.

"Fine, fine." Tony cleared his throat. "Hey I could use a wash, I'll join you two."

Bruce smiled in that soft, sad way of his. "You go ahead with Thor, I'll hit the shower in my room."

"But..." Tony didn't get another word out before Thor had tossed a friendly and very heavy arm over his shoulders and started pulling him towards the bathroom. 

"Come, Man of Iron, we bathe!"

"It's Tony," Tony sighed.

3\. Clint

Clint got a peek at Bruce thanks to, as Tony would later rant to JARVIS, "being a sneaky bastard."

"But sir," the AI chimed in, "Agent Barton immediately announced his presence when he realized Dr. Banner's state of undress."

Tony sighed. "And then what happened?"

"Dr. Banner continued swimming, sir."

"And did Barton hang around? No, no don't tell me." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine, tell me."

"Dr. Banner told Agent Barton there was no need to leave as the room was more than big enough for both of them, especially considering that Agent Barton was in the rafters. Dr. Banner then swam exactly 29 laps, after which he and Agent Barton had a brief conversation about tomorrow's weather and the upcoming football game."

"And then what?"

"Dr. Banner remarked that he would have to use the pool more often and retired to his rooms where he showered, changed, and watched a rerun of Sex in the City."

Tony closed his eyes. "Are you kidding?"

"I never kid, sir. Dr. Banner has expressed more than once that light television helps him keep his temper in check."

Tony went to the pool room for two weeks straight after that, swam hundreds of laps, and had to listen to Clint grumble something about seeing way too much billionaire wang before the archer went off to find another roost. Bruce never showed up, but did wonder aloud how the DVD box set got in his room.

4\. Steve

"How the hell could Steve Rogers see Bruce before me?!"

"Sir, if I may, you are bellowing and Dr. Banner is not far away."

Tony stalked to the wet bar he kept in his lab and poured himself a stiff belt of 100-year-old scotch. "Steve Rogers? You're sure? Captain I'd-blush-if-I-saw-a-woman's-ankle America?"

"I sincerely doubt Captain Rogers holds to 19th century morality, sir."

"And how did our esteemed leader manage to get a peek at Bruce?"

"Quite simple, sir. Captain Rogers had offered to show Dr. Banner a few of his boxing techniques. They changed in the locker room both before and after the lesson."

"Bruce boxed and didn't Hulk out?"

"They were both very careful sir. And Captain Rogers focused more on blocking than punching."

"Next you're going to tell me Nick Fury's seen him naked and I haven't."

"I don't believe Director Fury has ever been in a locker room with Dr. Banner, sir. Agent Coulson on the other hand..." 

Tony poured another scotch.

5\. Tony

"Tony?"

"Huh?" Tony looked up from his new suit designs and got the feeling that Bruce had said his name more than once.

"Are you alright?" 

"Fine." Tony forced his gaze back down to the diagram. 

"Tony?"

Tony sighed. "What?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Nope." 

"You haven't uttered a single sentence over one word long all afternoon."

"Guess I'm just not that talky today, Brucie. Hey, see, that was eight words."

"You still sound pissed."

"Are you gonna let this go?"

"Didn't plan on it." Bruce sat down on a stool opposite Tony. "Now, what did I do?"

Tony was silent for a long moment. "It's not you, it's me."

"Could you explain without using the cheesy breakup lines?"

Tony huffed a sigh. "You've let every other member of this team see you naked except me!"

"Excuse me?" Bruce looked genuinely surprised.

"The gas station, the sauna, the pool, the locker room." Tony ticked the situations off on his fingers. "What about me, huh? Did you ever think about me?" 

"I-"

"Look at the lab I gave you! The DVDs! Your favorite tea! And the flirting! I used all my best moves on you! Did you notice? No!"

"Are you-"

"And Coulson! Coulson?!"

Bruce surged forward and shut him up with a kiss. And Bruce was a hell of a kisser, Tony decided.

"Better?" Bruce said, when they'd finally separated.

"Getting there."

"If you wanted to see me naked, Tony Stark, all you had to do was ask."

"Bruce Banner, would you kindly get rid of all your clothes? Now."

So in the end, Tony was the last of the Avengers to see Bruce naked. But he was also the only Avenger Bruce welcomed into both his bed and his heart. Which, as it turned out, was what Tony Stark had wanted all along.


End file.
